


Everybody finds love in the end

by Ashting



Series: 古加合集 [15]
Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 那一刻，他覺得自己好像真的失去加洛了。
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 古加 - Relationship, 古雷加洛
Series: 古加合集 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691323





	Everybody finds love in the end

古雷在加洛因為意外在火場殉職後，刻意把他私人的手機和門號都保留下來，到了每天晚上睡覺之前，他都會用自己的手機撥給加洛，聽著電話另外一頭等待接通的嘟嘟聲，好像下一秒，他就會等到加洛接起電話，再對他喊旦那。  
可是不論他打了再多通電話，最後回應他的，都只有電信公司制式的「請稍後再撥」的回覆，縱然如此，到了隔天晚上睡覺前，古雷還是會再撥電話給加洛，他每一天都不斷重複這樣的過程，彷彿加洛只是暫時沒有接他的電話而已。  
過了好多、好多年之後的某一天，古雷如同以往那樣在睡前撥了加洛的電話，可是電話卻轉到語音信箱，他離開床鋪，走到房間角落的櫃子，打開裝著加洛手機的那個抽屜，他拿起那支已經很舊的手機，才發現手機已經無法開機，隔天古雷把壞掉的手機送修，可是也只得到因為機型太舊了，替換的零件已經停產多年、無法再維修的答案。  
回到家之後，古雷只能把那支手機插上傳輸線，把裡面的資料一一備份到電腦裡，他看著相簿裡一張張的照片出現在電腦桌面的資料夾中，隨著進度條逐漸轉為綠色，那一刻，他覺得自己好像真的失去加洛了。


End file.
